The Good Ones Are Hard To Find
by I'veBeenMcDreamied
Summary: It starts at the end of episode 4.13 when Addison talks to Meredith about Derek. What happens when Meredith decides to continue the conversation. First fanfic. Not very good at writing summaries so I hope you will R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own any part of Grey's Anatomy. Also this is my first fanfic so I am really hoping that you will R&R! Thanks so much! And I am hoping to have another chapter up soon! 0)**

It had been a long day

It had been a long day. A long, long day. Meredith looked up from her drink and noticed so many of the little details that never seemed to matter before. She saw George actually enjoying himself as an intern, laughing with all of his new friends. Her eyes continued making their way across the room; noticing Cristina sulking near the dartboard because Hahn had once again, shot her down. Callie was dancing sensually with Mark. And Mark, he was clearly enjoying every movement she made. But not in the way Meredith had seen before. It almost looked like Callie meant something to him. And sitting close by at a table were Addison and Hahn. Hahn was staring intently at Callie and Mark, with at hint of jealousy in her eyes. This is strange since she had turned Mark down so many times. Was she really jealous that Callie was giving him all of this special attention? And then there was Addison. She was looking at Hahn with a confused yet curious look on her face, like she was looking for some kind of start to an unanswered question.

Some of these things had probably been going on for days but she didn't have the time to notice, or was it that she didn't take the time to notice. She was so consumed in her clinical trial, in Derek, in her dark and twisty life with her scary and damaged problems that she wasn't even noticing the people she spent most of her time around.

Although Meredith was now deep in her thoughts she saw Addison get up from her table, grab her purse, and head towards the exit. She had been so nice to Meredith that morning and before she knew it her mouth flew open trying to reciprocate the friendliness.

"Hey! You leaving already?" She said with a smile.

Addison slowly turned and looked at Meredith, "I have a plane to catch."

Addison turned to walk away, and Meredith began to think that that moment had been simple enough when all of the sudden Addison did a one-eighty and started talking to her again, "I walk on the beach now, I buy aroma therapy candles, I'm very Zen but I want to kick your ass so badly right now it is killing me." Now, not being so friendly Addison was looking at Meredith with a pissed off expression laying on her face.

Taken aback Meredith found herself pressing the conversation even though she was pretty sure she knew what it was about, and didn't want to touch the subject...especially with Addison. "Excuse me?"

"I'm talking about Derek. Derek. Christopher. Shepherd. Are you letting him get away?" Addison did not look happy and this was making Meredith feel extremely uncomfortable. She withdrew from her eyes from Addison's and they began darting around looking for something else to focus on. But unlike before when she had picked out so many details she couldn't find anything to look at but Addison.

"Because I swear to God Meredith if you let him ride off into the sunset with that doe-eyed little thing…" with that Addison took a deep breath and walked out of the bar. Meredith couldn't believe what had just happened. She sat there stunned and before she realized what she was doing, she grabbed her stuff, was up on her feet rushing towards the exit. She couldn't let Addison have the last words. Not when she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Addison! Wait!" Meredith yelled, unsure of what she was going to say. " You don't understand!" She was closer now and trying to keep her cool.

Addison turned around and Meredith noticed her eyes looked glassy, like she was about to cry. Meredith opened her mouth her to continue talking but nothing came out.

"Look Meredith, I didn't say what I said to you so that we could have a cat fight. Let's be honest, for two lady surgeons well that would just be so trashy," Meredith felt a small smile form on her face at this witty comment. Addison continued, " but, I don't know what happened with you and Derek, but whatever it was, is it really worth it? To watch him with _her_ and by the look on your face right now, I don't think it is."

Meredith looked at her and decided to let Addison be her friend, to let her in, " It's just…it's just that I don't know how to trust him anymore, I can't trust him."

Addison looked at her with a furrowed brow, " You know what! Bull! I'm not buying it; I'm calling your bluff." Addison put her hands to her head with frustration. "You trust him. I know it and you know it. And not only do you trust him, but you also love him and that combination, in this lifetime, is hard to find. Believe me, I know. And the one thing that is holding you back, it's not that you don't trust him, Meredith. It's the fact that you're scared. You're scared to because most of the people that you have put your faith in before have made you feel like less of a person. But I guarantee you that he won't do that to you. He loves you Meredith, point blank. And that is all that needs to be said."

As Addison finished Meredith looked at her and this time it was her turn to almost cry. Addison put her hand on Meredith's arm gave her a look of encouragement and started to walk away.

"Addison…" she turned around and Meredith smiled, "I'm not going to let him ride off into that sunset unless I'm the one with him."

Addison smiled and as she opened her mouth to say something else her eyes changed target to something behind Meredith. Addison motioned her hand in that direction shrugged her shoulders and pursed her lips together. And then…she walked away.

Meredith closed her eyes because with out even looking she knew who was standing behind her. He was not even close to her and she could just sense that he was there. She turned around and looked Derek right in the eyes. "Hey." She said timidly.

"Hey. Were you just talking to Addison?" He asked with a small smile and a confused look in his eyes on his face.

"Uh, yeah."

"What could you and Addison possibly be talking about?" He looked at her and smiled. He looked at her with those eyes, the eyes that had been burned into her memory. The ones the kept her from thinking rationally most of the time.

"Uh, um." She hesitated. What should she, she felt like she had nothing to say. So Meredith tried to change the subject. "Look, I'm sorry that you had to tell Mrs. Robinson about her husband by yourself. That wasn't fair of me to put that on you. I just, I couldn't do it, not this time at least." She looked up at him.

Derek ran his hands over his face. "It's okay," He sat down on the bench near by, " I got my hopes up. I kept telling you not to and I let it happen to me."

Meredith sat down with him. " Well, if you ask me today was a long day." She turned her body toward him, and as she looked at him the conversation she had with Addison kept running through her head. _Is it really worth it? To watch him with her._ He turned his body toward hers and he smiled that smile and looked at her with those eyes for the second time that night. _He loves you Meredith. And that is all that needs to be said. _

She smiled back and she decided that she was going to tell him that she didn't want him with Rose. She wanted to be in his arms instead of watching him walk around the hospital with his rebound girl. She trusts him, she really did, and she wanted him to know that but he also need to know that she was scared. She was about to let everything she just thought to herself out of her mouth but she was cut off.

"So are you still in this? The clinical trial I mean."

"Yeah. Definitely." The courage she just had melted away from her and she decided to not let those words escape her. She decided not to let herself be weak.

He was still looking at her and still watching her but she didn't mind. He lifted his hand and she thought he was about to put it against her face. One of the things she missed the most. But, he didn't. And she knew that he wasn't going to because he was still technically with Rose. However he did lay it on the back of the bench his hand beside her arm and before she knew it he was holding her arm letting his thumb caress right underneath her shoulder. She looked down at her hands grasping on to each other for dear life, afraid of what she might try to do next. Or was she afraid of what she might not do next? She didn't know, she just knew that she was terrified.

"Meredith," she looked back up at him but this time she didn't see his dreamy smile,

"What were you and Addison talking about?"

"Uh, sunsets actually." She smiled after coming up with this answer because they really had been. So it technically wasn't a lie.

"Sunsets? What about them?"

" Well, just that in this life time, the good ones are hard to find." She smiled again, which made him smile in return.

"Okay. Well I'd better head in to Joe's. I told Mark I'd meet him there a while ago." Derek stood up and Meredith followed his lead.

"Well I hate to break it to you but I'm pretty sure I saw Mark leave an hour ago, with Callie if you'd like to believe it or not."

"Okay," Derek laughed at what Meredith had just said, " Well than I guess than, I'm going home."

"Yeah, me too."

"Goodbye Meredith." He smiled and turned to walk away.

"Goodbye Derek." She smiled even though he wasn't looking. Ashamed that she hadn't found the courage to tell him how she really felt but she turned and walked in the opposite direction than he had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone! Here's the second chapter. I hope you like it...it's alot of stuff that happened in season four but some new ways for Meredith to look at it! I hope you all enjoy and R&R please!! 0)**

**Author's note: i don't own any part of grey's...and i'm sure you all knew that already! haha! **

"Mer. Meredith….Meeerreedithh. Are you awake?" She felt someone nudging her.

"Izzie! I don't sleep anymore! I never sleep, so yes. I. Am. Awake." Meredith rolled over and saw a very awake Izzie and assumed that she has been up for awhile.

"Well, that is great because I need to talk to you about this whole Alex thing. See, Ava, or Rebecca, or whoever, she has reappeared from out of nowhere. And the next thing I tell you, you cannot repeat to Alex." Meredith just looked at her, one eyebrow raised in the 'What the hell are you talking about' kind of way.

"Okay Rebecca thinks she's pregnant but I'm not aloud to tell Alex because of the whole Doctor patient confidentiality thing. Which is stupid if you ask me becau…."

"Wait? Rebecca is pregnant and Alex is the…" Meredith sat up slowly pushing herself up in her bed so that she could try to understand what Izzie was saying.

"No, she _thinks_ she's pregnant. But she is so totally not."

"Well how does that work?"

"I have no idea. Ask Rebecca if you really want to find out. Mer, I don't know what to do. What do I do?" Izzie turned and is now facing her.

"What? I don't know. Why are you asking me?"

"Because I don't know either! God! Why does this have to be so difficult? If she would just return my freakin' calls!" Izzie was standing up now and pacing back and forth. She stopped and looked at Meredith.

Meredith just looked right back at her. Shrugged her shoulders and half shook her head. "Iz, I don't know what you should do. And I've got my own stuff to worry about. And, no offense, but that does not include you and your crazy fake pregnancy. I've got my fifth clinical trial patient today, and Derek, I should probably deal with Derek. Oh and those stupid sunsets."

"Sunsets? Wait, what about Derek? Why are you talking about sunsets?" Izzie looked at her and chuckled to herself. "Turns out you might be just as crazy as my fake pregnant patient." Izzie was trying to muffle her laugh but failed at that attempt.

"I am not crazy!" Meredith laughed while saying this and then proceeded by throwing a pillow at Izzie, who ducked out of the room quickly trying to avoid the pillow fight.

"He's with Rose. He's with Rose. He's with Rose." Meredith just kept using this 'reality' trick or whatever. Psych is crap.

"Sorry I'm late." Meredith exclaimed as she walked into the room. She introduced herself to the patient, his father, and the medical unit from the army. She and Derek's fifth clinical patient is a young military vet named Darren. He seemed like a nice young man, a little distracted but that's what a tumor would do to you right?

She looked over at Derek and he smiled at her before he continued talking to the patient and his father. She just kept thinking about the night before and how she wanted to tell Derek how she felt. She also couldn't stop thinking about how ironic it was that Addison, Derek's ex-wife, was the one who kicked her ass back in line.

All of a sudden another young army man came into the room with a rather large grin on his face. He introduced himself as Todd. It was whatever though. She just wanted to keep this day moving as fast as possible.

Today was turning into one of the more interesting days at the hospital in a while. George was running around as 'the chief's intern' asking everybody to write down on paper who they have had 'sexual relations' with in the hospital so that they don't have a huge law suit come and bite them in the ass. Meredith couldn't help but think that this is bull.

Meredith was checking on Darren earlier when his 'friend' Todd came in and they started making out. Yup, Darren's gay and where most people would've found this rather odd, she found it sweet and romantic. They had a hidden love. They had too. It was part of their job. And then Darren's dad walked in…talk about awkward. For sure.

She sat down at a table with Alex and Lexie. George was there as well and of course he was harassing everyone of the for their sex forms.

"Meredith, I'm gonna need your form." George said as he used an authoritative look as if it meant something.

"Don't ask, don't tell George. Forms are stupid." She wondered if Derek had filled out his form yet. She also wondered if her put the doe-eyed scrub nurse's name on it. She wondered if she was too late.

"Yeaahhh, I'm still gonna need it."

And all of the sudden there she was like as if since Meredith thought about her that summoned her to the area. Rose told George that she was gonna need one of the forms after all.

"Why?" George was clearly confused and this made Meredith think that Rose didn't want a form earlier. So did that mean that Derek hadn't slept with her yet? It was an extremely awkward moment and Meredith could feel Lexie's eyes watching her to see how she would react. Rose finally walked away.

"Oh god I am so sorry." Lexie looked at Meredith like she was going to through up for her. But Meredith put on a strong front not wanting anyone to know anything until she talked to Derek.

"Derek is with Rose and I am okay Derek is with Rose." She said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

At this point George was making note that he needed to get Cristina and get her form.

"You don't want to go near Cristina right now." Lexie was shaking her head and this intrigued Meredith.

She gasped in a comedic way. "Is she crying?"

"No."

"Is she staring straight ahead being super scary quiet?"

"She's singing…"

Yikes. Meredith figured this was not a good sign and would go and find Cristina. She figured Cristina was all upset over this Burke harper avrey thing. As she was leaving she heard George yelling something about her form. She really didn't care though.

Meredith was continuing her very interesting day. She found Cristina and told her that she was in therapy to get her to stop singing. However, what she didn't tell Cristina was that she wasn't planning on going back to therapy once she told Derek how she felt, unless he rejected her. He wouldn't. Would he?

She and Derek had finished their clinical trial surgery on Darren and he was stable. They did amazing in the OR. The were supposed to be in sync while injecting the virus into the tumor and Meredith was losing her cool but Derek told her to look at him instead of the monitor. They became in sync and there was definitely a moment. Almost like he knew what she wanted to say. She almost wished he did. It would get her through the scary part without actually having to go through it.

They had just talked to Darren's father and were now standing out in the hallway.

"That was great. Totally in sync, like we were one person." Meredith was smiling so big and Derek couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was in that moment.

"Yeah. It was great. You did great." He smiled back but was speaking softly, trying not to get too excited.

"Thanks." She just looked at him for a moment and then snapped back into reality. "Obviously his inter cranial pressure will need to be monitored during the night so if you'll just tell me the parameters…"

"I'll stay," he was stuttering a little bit and she found that adorable. "We can stay together."

"Okay." Oh my god. This was her chance. Her chance to say everything she wanted to, everything she needed to. It all could happen right now if she would just grab it by the horns or whatever. "Good actually, because there is something that I wanted to discuss with you. Actually, not discuss, there is something that I need to tell you." Her voice started to get softer as she finished these words and looked up at him. And he was still smiling.

"How'd it go?" And there she was, Rose. There to ruin it all. There to take Derek and ride off into the sunset. But not if Meredith had anything to do with it.

"Great. It went really really well. Dr. Grey had one of the um, she had one of the um injections." He was looking back and forth between Meredith and Rose. Meredith and Rose. He looked confused as to who he should focus his attention on in that moment.

"I was just, I was heading home and I didn't know if you…" she trailed off. Again he was looking back and forth. He looked back at Meredith and she decided that instead of doing what she really wanted to do she would be the bigger person.

"I can page you if there are any problems." She said and he heard a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I'll stay." He looked at her with intensity in his blue eyes. "If you want me to stay, I'll stay."

She wanted him to stay so badly. She really just wanted to tell him everything she had been feeling in the past twenty-four hours. She looked at Derek and then at Rose who was impatiently waiting for his answer.

"Okay stay. I mean, I need to talk to you anyway." She looked down at the ground trying to avoid an awkward moment with Rose.

He turned and walked over to Rose and said a few things. Meredith assumed he was telling her he was staying at the hospital tonight. Rose looked over at Meredith and then back at Derek, whispered something to him and then rolled her eyes. Meredith wondered if Rose rolled her eyes out of frustration or because she was doing it jokingly to get Derek to pay attention to her but it didn't matter anyway because they both turned away from each other. Rose walked in the other direction and Derek walked back towards Meredith. She smiled but was completely nervous with what she was going to tell him.

"Okay, well, we should probably do some charting and other patient stuff and then we can find somewhere to talk." He looked at her with those eyes those dreamy eyes and that dreamy smile and she felt like she could barley keep it together but she knew she had to.

"Okay." She smiled back. And with that, they walked down the hallway. Together.

**I hope you all liked it! I'm hoping to get the third chapter up soon! Let me know what you think and what you would like to see happen in the next few chapters. I wachted the first episode of season last night and thought it was amazing! yay! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I do not own anything Grey's anatomyI**

**I hope you guys like this one...I thought it was about time for Meredith to talk to Derek but I was having trouble geting everything down on paper. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review! I love seeing what you all have to say! 0)**

Chapter 3

Meredith was sitting in the resident locker room. She was…heartbroken.

While she and Derek had been filling out some patient charts both of their pagers went off simultaneously reading 911 for Darren's room. They took off running and even though his room was right around the corner they had gotten their too late. And that led Meredith to where she was now.

She wasn't able to stop the tears and she wasn't sure she wanted to. She had her hopes up so high. The surgery with Derek had gone so well and she thought that this was going to work this time, but she had been wrong. She heard the door open and she could feel that Derek was in the room.

"The spinal tap showed encephalitis. The virus reverted. There's no way we could've predicted this." Derek pursed his lips together and shook his head. "We did everything right."

She turned around to look at him and he slowly moved and sat down beside her. She knew this was her moment. If she let him walk away now, she didn't know if she would ever get the chance to really talk to him again. She just watched as Darren wouldn't let Todd love him. He pushed him away thinking that it was for the best when really he just insured that he would die alone. She didn't want to be that person. She looked into his blue eyes as he stared deeply into hers trying to figure out what was going through her head.

"Derek, I need to talk to you." She told herself to just rip off the band-aid.

"The other night, when you asked me what Addison and I were talking about, I wasn't completely honest. I mean, we were talking about sunsets but we were also talking about you. And if I was going to quote her correctly she said that 'she wanted to kick my ass so badly because I let you go'." She was staring down at her hands but for just a second she looked up at him and he had a small smile on his face from the last statement. She looked back down at her hands and continued.

"She and I talked for a few minutes actually and she made me really think about things. And then today, with Darren. He didn't tell Todd how he felt. He thought he was doing the right thing but he really wasn't. I don't want to be like that you know?"

"Meredith…" Derek was looking at her but she wasn't finished yet.

"No wait, I'm not done. I know I said that I couldn't trust you but like Addison said that's a load of crap. I'm just scared to. It scares me to love you and want you. And it especially scares me for you to love me and want me back. But all I know is that I want what's best for me and Derek, what's best for me is you. I want you. I don't want to watch you walk around here with Rose. I want the whole thing with you. I want the house, and the kids, and to be with you forever. I want to ride off into the sunset with you."

Meredith took a deep breath and shut her eyes. It felt like forever was passing by. She was hoping he would be the next to say something. She wanted and she needed him to say something. She felt his thumb on her chin and his fore finger tucked under it and he was gently lifting her head to look at him.

She opened her eyes and he was a lot closer than she remembered. His hand moved up and his thumb was now gently stroking her cheek. He smiled and then moved closer until there was only an inch or so between them. She knew that he was waiting for her to take the last step. So she did.

Their lips meet and the kiss started off slow and simple. She couldn't take the anticipation so she separated her lips and let his tongue enter her mouth. As their kiss began to get deeper and more passionate he moved his hands from the sides of her face down her body until the reached around her waist and he forcefully pulled her towards him. She reached her arms up around his neck and then ran one hand up into his hair. As this was happening Meredith realized that as much as she wanted for this to continue it couldn't. At least not right now. She slowed the kiss down and pulled away.

"What? What's wrong?" Derek was looking at her as though he was worried.

"Nothing. It's just that, well you're, you're technically still with Rose." She moved her hand down his arm and when she met his hand she mended it with hers and then she smiled at him.

"Oh yeah. Damn it! Okay, um, come with me." He quickly stood up and pulled her along with him as he headed towards the door.

"Derek wait." He stopped and looked at her. "I need to change and finish up a few things before I can go anywhere."

"Right. Okay, here's the plan. Meet me in the lobby in a half hour." He moved toward her.

"Okay." She smiled but didn't want to let go of his hand. It felt right. He pulled her in for a quick kiss and then practically ran out of the room.

md.md.md.md.md.md.md.

She had met him in the lobby and now they were in his car but Meredith wasn't sure where they were headed. She was hoping back to one or the other of their houses but she didn't think they were. He came to stop in front of a house. It was small and didn't look like anything special.

He turned to her. "You stay here. I'll be right back." He unbuckled his seatbelt and was opening his door.

"Derek, what are you doing?"

"This is where Rose lives. I'm going to break up with her."

"What?! Derek I can't be here while you do this. I'll feel bad even if I'm just sitting out here."

He took her hand and smiled. "Look, I don't want to have to wait to hold you any longer. So I am here now, I'm going to go inside and speak with Rose. It should only take a minute."

He jumped out of the car and was at the door before she even realized it. Meredith panicked and lowered her seat down quickly and ducked so that Rose wouldn't see her if she happened to look out this way. She was pissed at Derek for doing this now and in this way but she couldn't agree with him more. She didn't want to have to wait.

Meredith was lying down on the seat and remembered the kiss that she and Derek had shared earlier. It was amazing, as they usually were. With him it was special every time. Sparks flying, heat between them, and so meaningful all at the same time. She closed her eyes as she was thinking about this. Realizing how tired she was and she drifted to sleep.

md.md.md.md.md.md.md.

Meredith felt the warmth of the sheets around her but as she continued to wake up she was hoping that everything she remembered wasn't just a dream. She opened her eyes and realized it couldn't be because she was in Derek's Bed at the trailer. He wasn't in the trailer, which was easy to determine since the trailer was so small. Meredith sat up and got out of bed, noticing that she was still wearing her clothes from earlier, and that made sense since she had nothing to change into at the trailer. She walked outside and Derek was sitting there in the dark with the moonlight beating down on him. When he heard the door shut her turned around.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"Hey. How long have I been asleep?" She sat down beside him and he took her hand in his.

"About an hour, and that was after I was done with Rose. I don't know how long you were asleep before that. When we got here I just took you inside to let you sleep. You were to cute to wake up." He looked at her with those dreamy eyes but he also looked pretty tired himself.

"And how did everything with Rose go?" She looked at him apprehensively but she figured the hand holding was a good sign.

"She was upset, but I told her that I couldn't let go of this opportunity with you."

"Okay."

He stood up and pulled her up with him. He brought her in towards him and hugged her tight as though he never wanted to let her go. She loved the feeling though. She felt like all of the tension and the stress was just rolling away. She loved how his strong arms felt wrapped around her and how she was melting into his tight embrace. She loved him.

She pulled away slightly but not letting much space between him and her and looked at his eyes but then looked at his lips. Before she knew it she was kissing him for the second time that night and all she knew was that she wanted to do it forever. It deepened and her hands ran up his chest that made him react in a good way. He pulled her in closer even though that seemed impossible. He pulled away and looked at her and smiled widely.

"Let's just go to bed." He kissed her once more before he walked to the door and opened it for her. But before she walked through he caught her hand and said, "Remind me to thank my ex-wife for this."

Meredith smiled but playfully hit his arm at the same time. He laughed at her reaction and as they walked back into the trailer she knew that she was going to sleep well that night.

**I hope you all like it! Please review and maybe even give me some thoughts as to where you would like to see this go next! Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sooooo sorry for such the long wait on this update...i wasn't quite sure where i should go. Well anyway I hope you all like it! I sure do! haha! 0) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this awesome show or any of these awesome characters. **

Chapter 4

As they were driving on their way to the hospital the next morning Meredith kept sneaking glances at her once again boyfriend. She had slept extremely well the night before, although they didn't have sex. Which was very upsetting since it had been a while for both of them. Derek told her that Rose was making him wait for the right moment. God, she's one of those girls. But they were content just being in each other's arms last night.

When the got to the hospital Derek was making some kind of phone call so Meredith got out of his car first and was greeted by a very anxious Izzie.

"Meredith! Thank God! Where have you been? I was up all night baking, well, everything I could that was in the kitchen. Neither you nor Alex came home so I couldn't talk to either of you." Izzie stopped looked around a little and then dove right in to her next sentence, "By the way since you were no help yesterday I still have no idea what I'm going to do about Alex and his fake baby mama. Wait…this isn't your car? Who'd you come here with?"

As Izzie last words left her mouth that's when Derek popped out of the car.

"Good morning Dr. Stevens." He exclaimed while getting his stuff out of the back seat.

"Helllooo Deer… I mean Dr. Shepherd." She looked at Meredith with a 'what the hell look' then all the sudden ran over to Alex as he started to walk by.

"What was that about?" Derek walked around the car to where she was standing and took her hand.

"Got me." She smiled and kind of bumped into him as they began to walk toward the entrance.

As they approached the building she saw Izzie and Alex talking as the entered the building. And then following right after them were Callie and Sloan, yet another night of God knows what that they had been doing for the last couple of days. At least Sloan will be in a good mood. Then Hahn came out of nowhere and as she was going through the doors looking pretty annoyed, while Cristina was right behind her, and there was no doubt she was trying to get on whatever case Hahn had for today.

Meredith and Derek were just about to walk through the doors themselves when she decided to stop. "Hey I forgot to tell you something." She pulled Derek back towards her and caught his lips before he could say anything. It was supposed to be a quick kiss but she couldn't pull herself away. It wasn't too passionate but more sweet and caring. Like a, 'have a great day' kind of kiss. When they broke apart Derek smiled at her and lightly kissed her forehead.

After they walked in the doors and turned to make there way to the elevator she turned around to see if anyone had been watching sure enough, standing about twenty feet behind where Derek and Meredith had just been, was Rose. She wasn't moving so that made Meredith think that she had seen them. Although she was hoping she hadn't. As they got on the elevator she looked over at Derek and he was oblivious to the fact that Rose had been near by but as the doors shut Meredith was watching Rose hoping that today wouldn't be awkward.

md.md.md.md.md.md.md

As Meredith approached the nurses station Derek was already standing there looking over their next patients chart. She walked up beside him and even thought they had only been apart while she changed and did the rounds with her interns, she felt like it had been too long, which totally wasn't her and scared the shit out of her. But oh well.

"Hey." She stood right beside him barely leaving any room. However she had to remind herself to try to keep things as professional as possible.

" Hey," he smiled but then looked right back at the chart, "I'm very optimistic about this new viral cocktail. Adding and I-L-2 should make a very big difference."

"Great. Let's do this." She walked toward their next patients' room with him right behind her.

As they entered they heard Greta and her sister talking.

"Waiting is a bad idea. We are talking about your health." The sister said concernedly.

"Dr. Shepherd can say no if its such a problem." Greta replied reassuringly.

"What am I saying no to?" He replied still walking into the room.

"Is there any way to push back the surgery a couple of hours? My boyfriends flight was delayed. I want him to be here. He has some questions. He's so smart about this stuff I don't even know what to ask." Greta sat there and she looked a little sad, almost hurt by everything that is going on.

"Are you reconsidering the procedure?"

"Andre and I have had so little time together. We met in January. I mean, this treatment could kill me right?"

"You have a very aggressive tumor even if we don't operate your looking at a few months." Derek replied very professionally even though Meredith could tell that he was taking this to heart.

"But I'd spend them with Andre. Do you know how precious that is? Time with the person you love?"

"Greta, please." Her sister was pleading with her and Meredith could tell that they had been doing this for a while.

"I'm just saying I want to wait for Andre. He'll help me to decide. He'll be here at three."

Derek nodded and he looked over at Meredith. She wanted him to push for the surgery to happen as soon as possible but he had that look in his eye. Like there was something running through his head. They were a team now. Not just at work but in their personal life too so Meredith decided that the least she could do was let him explain to her what he was thinking.

md.md.md.md.md.md.md

"…but Derek her sister said that the boyfriend, he isn't real." Meredith and Derek had been talking about this a lot today but they still weren't seeing eye to eye. To Meredith, Greta was clearly having symptoms. She dreamt Andre up.

"Meredith. We don't know that is true. There is a chance that isn't true." He stole a chip off of her plate and popped it in his mouth. She glared at him and swatted his hand away.

"Oh come on, how many people are dating someone for months and never introduce them to their families." She raised an eyebrow at him. She thought that comment was pretty clever.

"Oh yeah, well you and I have been off and on for a few years and you've only met one of my family members and that's because she came out here without me knowing." Damn it. Meredith needed to think of something quick because not only were they talking about work but they were also having some cute banter and she didn't want it to end yet.

"So. You've met all of my family members." She backed her self up very defensively.

"Oh you mean the family that you hate."

"Shut up." She playfully shoved him and then grabbed his hand.

"Seriously though, how much longer do you think we should wait?" She looked at him and he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Just a little while longer." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and then kissed her on the check before he walked away.

md.md.md.md.md.md.md

Meredith had just met up with Derek to see if Andre was here yet but of course…he wasn't. Not yet at least. She hadn't believed that Andre was real but Derek did. He had faith and that made her have faith. She smiled to herself she and Derek had faith. They had faith in Greta's love. Which made her want to have faith in theirs.

As Meredith made her way up to the nurse's station she noticed Rose behind the counter. She needed to take care of some things there but she decided she would come back later.

She tried to pass by without Rose noticing but there was no such luck.

" Bitch." Rose was acting like she was in jr. high by trying to cover up the name she just called Meredith with a cough.

"Rose…" Meredith doesn't want to fight with her. She knows that Rose must feel horrible but she doesn't want to argue about it.

"I'm just saying that any women who is brave enough to steal another women's boyfriend from right under her is, in my book, classified as a bitch." Rose looked at Meredith like she just wanted to punch her; and in one of her hands she was holding a package of licorice. _Pig._ Meredith couldn't help but think that but seriously what was Derek, the health food man, thinking?

"Seriously Rose. You want to do this right here. Okay then, let's do this." A small group of mainly nurses had started to form around them and Meredith felt stupid for letting this happen like this but if that's the way Rose wants it then oh well.

"Okay. You're a bitch. You broke Derek's heart, and treated him like dirt and then you just jump back into the picture whenever you want. I don't think so." As Rose was saying this she emerged from behind the desk.

"Seriously? You are acting like you didn't know that this was going to happen. Derek and I, we've been off and on for a while now and you thought this time since he was with you it was going to be different. I don't think so. That's what Derek and I do. We get confused we take our space and then we are back together." That definitely sounded better in her head.

"Oh great, so you're saying that all I have to do is wait a few weeks and Derek will be a free man again. Sound perfect see you then." Rose said this with a smug look on her face, which just pissed off Meredith even more. The group around them had grown including a few of Meredith's friends.

"No! No, that's not going to happen this time because, not that it's any of your business, but Derek and I, we are in it for the long haul this time. We have this stuff figured out and we are ready for our freakin' happily ever after and don't need anyone stepping in out way. I am sooo tired of people like you stepping in our way. So why don't you just take your whiny little opinions and keep them to yourself." She moved much closer to Rose at this point so that just she could hear what Meredith was about to say. "And if you think that you can just talk to Derek and or wait for us to have a bad patch, you are so wrong. I'm riding off into the sunset with Derek and if I ever find out that you've tried to do anything to stop that. Oh you are going to be so sorry."

And with that Meredith turned around and stormed off. She was so blind with rage that she didn't even see Derek standing somewhere in the middle of the crowd.

However, as the crowd began to disperse, Rose did.

"Derek, hey. I think we should talk I just don't think that this should end so fast." She tried to play the innocent part like Meredith had just caused all the trouble.

"No." he said softly but sternly, "I saw everything that just happened. I just want you to leave me and Meredith alone." He slammed a chart on the desk and then he turned and walked in the same direction Meredith had, in hopes to find her.

**Welp, I hope you all enjoyed it! Plllleeeasse leave me some reviews! I really do love reading what you all think and it surely motivates me to update faster! I hope you all have a great day! R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know it's been forever since i've updated this story and I could try to give you about a thousand excuses but instead I'm just going to give you this chapter! Hope you like it..read and review please**

**Disclaimer: Grey's is not mine...  
**

Meredith was now storming down the hallway and she could feel the anger flowing through her. She is furious with Rose right now for being so immature about this whole thing.

She was getting on the elevator to go find Cristina so she could vent about everything and as the doors were about to shut someone stuck their hand in. Of course it was Derek.

"Are you okay?" He moved closer trying to look her in the eye.

"I'm fine."

"Mer. I saw the whole thing. You expect me to believe your fine?" He moved another inch forward.

"Derek, please I just need to…" but before she could finish her sentence Derek had turned around and stopped the elevator altogether.

"Look, we've got a fresh start here and I think it will work a lot better this time if we talk things out. I would like you tell me what you're thinking since I can tell you are upset."

She sighed, "Not right now," She tried to push past him, " I have stuff I have to do, and we can talk later."

He put his hands on her waist and started moving her towards the back of the elevator.

"Actually, since we are waiting for Andre to show up and you and I have nothing to do but the clinical trial I know that you don't have anywhere to be and I'm going to restrain you until you talk to me." He smiled at her now that he had her back in the corner of the elevator.

" Is that so?" She said this with a smirk because even though she was still upset she didn't mind that Derek had her cornered. And she really didn't mind the thought of him restraining her. "Don't you think you should save that for a more private place?" She giggled and that made him smile.

"Hmmm." He lowered his lips down to hers and kissed her quickly. "That doesn't sound like too bad of an idea." Then he kissed her again.

"Well, we could but I'm not talking so I guess you're not gonna start this elevator back up." She put her arms up around his neck and started backing him up towards the controls of the elevator, and to her surprise he moved.

"I guess we'll be in here for a while then."

"I guess so." She pulled him in for a deep kiss and after a moment pulled one of her arms away and yanked on the emergency stop button and the elevator started up again.

"Awwww man." He shook his head and put his forehead to hers. She laughed feeling a lot better than when she had gotten in the elevator.

"Seriously. I'm fine Derek. She just really pissed me off with the way she is handling this thing. I'll be fine." She smiled up at him and he believed her.

The elevator stopped, the doors opened and they got off. As they started down the hallway Meredith's pager went off. She stopped dead in her tracks and Derek stopped with her. She guesses she should've had more faith.

"What is it?" He asks in a concerned voice.

"Andre's here."

...md.

"You must be Andre." Derek said as they walked in the room. He shook his hand and had a huge grin on his face.

"Yes," the once fictitious but now very real man answered back, "I am."

"I'm Dr. Shepherd and this is…"

"…And I'm Dr. Grey." She cut him off wanting to introduce herself.

"It's nice to meet both of you."

"Well Andre, the thing is, if we are going to do Greta's surgery we need to go ahead with it as soon as possible." Meredith said just trying to get the point across but when she looked over at Derek, he wasn't looking at her like a cute boyfriend it was more like an upset attending. So she stepped back and decided to let Derek do the talking.

"Greta told me that this treatment, it could kill her." Andre looked down at Greta who was beaming back at him. It didn't even seem like she was paying attention.

"Well Andre, this is a clinical trial and with that there are a lot of risks when it comes to the surgery." Derek shook his head and looked down and then glanced back at Meredith.

"We have yet to have a successful surgery but Dr. Shepherd and I have been making a lot of progress with the other clinical trials that we have done." She stepped back towards them hoping that Derek was okay with her moving closer to him and back in the conversation.

He looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"Dr. Grey is right. We have made a lot of progress and we'd like to help you Greta but it is ultimately your choice. You need to choose soon if you would like us to do the surgery." He looked at everyone in the room before running his hand through his hair.

Meredith knows that this is hard for Derek, although she's not really sure why. She just wants to hold Derek's hand and make sure he's okay. She was looking at him when Greta started to talk again.

"I want to talk to Andre. I need some time to just talk to him and figure this out. Thank you, to the both of you but we just need some time. I will let you know when I figure out whether or not I want the surgery." Greta grasped onto Andre's hand and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"That's fine. Just please let us know as soon as possible." Derek gave them a small smile and he and Meredith turned to walk out the door.

They were walking down the hallway when Meredith looked at Derek and then she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the closest empty room.

She closed the door and looked at him.

"Are you okay because the whole time we were in the room with Greta and Andre, you didn't look okay? And like you said to me before, this thing here, with you and me. It's going to work better if you tell me what's wrong. Now, I can tell that you aren't okay so talk to me." She wished she were better with her words but once a rambler, always a rambler.

He sat down and ran his hands through his hair and then looked up at her.

" As Doctors we trust in medicine. It's what we do. But when cases like Greta's come in the door it's hard for me to tell her to follow my own medical advice."

Meredith looked around the room and wished she hadn't pulled them into the stupid conference room where there was no couch or whatever for them to sit side by side with no space in between them. She grabbed the closest chair pulled it right in front of Derek and sat with her knees in between his. She grabbed his hands and looked right into his eyes. She was really trying to be everything he needed.

"If I was in her situation. I'm not sure that I would take the advice that we are giving her. She has the chance to spend several months with the man she loves or to have surgery that we aren't even sure will work." He shook his head and looked down at their hands and that only made Meredith hold on to him tighter.

She looked at him wanting to say something but also wanting to give him some time to think. She looked at the arms of the chairs they were sitting in and let go of Derek's hands and started fumbling with the chairs.

"What are you doing?" Derek laughed and cocked his head to look at her.

"I want to sit beside you with out these stupid bars in our way so I'm taking them apart." She answered while still concentrating on dismantling the chairs.

"Okay, but if anyone asks I did not deface the conference room…you did!" He laughed as she was finishing taking the arms off of his chair.

She pulled her chair flush to Derek's, sat down, threw her right leg on top of his left, and grabbed his arm and put it around her. She wrapped her arms around him and took in a deep breath.

He laughed in his chest and pulled her closer. "You better now?"

"Yes," and after a moment she spoke up again, "…if I was Greta, I'd choose you. I'd choose to spend my months with you instead of the surgery." He was being too quiet for her so she looked up at him and saw him smiling down at her.

"Me too," and then he kissed her before they went back to just holding each other.

**Well, I'm hoping you liked it and I'm also hoping it doesn't take me as long this time around to update! Review this chapter please! Have a great day! **


End file.
